Fiddle sticks
by just giddy
Summary: subtle KBFW oneshot. really just a random brain burp. includes a centaur.....
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and this is what happened. I think that's self explanatory. **

**OH MY GOD I SCREWED UP THE UPLAD BEFORE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

16 year old Katie Bell held back as the rest of the sixth years filed out of the new, ground, forest floor divination class room.

"Ummm…" she seared for the right word as the door clicked close behind the last lingering Hufflepuff. "Professor?"

The centaur looked up from across the room where he was idly pawing the ground and fiddling with a twig. He smiled warmly when he saw her, "For the last time Miss Bell, you can call me Firenze."

"For the last time call me Katie," she rebutted quickly.

He gave her another quick smile, "Now if only you applied yourself to being that sharp in class."

"Can I asked you something?" she redirected skillfully, her brows knitting together.

The palomino body gracefully laid on the floor and her extended a hand, telling her to sit down on the mossy ground as well. "What can I help you with? The stars not sharp enough?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh har har," she scoffed. "Nah, it's on something else."

"It's not potion's, is it? I'm afraid I'm rather terrible at it and-"

"Not that either."

"…Tranfiguration?"

"No."

"…I _can_ help you with herbology though-"

"Will you stop guessing?" she said, dropping the piece of grass she had been toying with. The young centaur smiled meekly. She took a deep breath, "I need you to get rid of Umbridge."

Katie Bell was close to slapping the man-or what ever pronoun would suffice- as he started to laugh heartily. "What? What's so funny?"

"What makes you think _I_ of all people would be able to do that?" he continued to laugh.

"I swear if I wasn't depending on a halfway decent grade this semester I would slap you," she said blandly as he settled down. "And I could get away with it too. You know you're my age, for Godric's sake, and you're grading me. It's almost ludicrous you know."

"I think I'm a good century older than you," he smiled, "Good try though. And where in all the stars did you get that idea of yours? Me chasing out the high inquisitor."

She couldn't miss the sarcasm.

"Well," she smirked, leaning in conspiratorially, "I've heard from a very reliable source that she's scared senseless of horses." she drew back with a proud smile, "Not to say you're a horse but let's be honest, it's close. No offense though."

"None taken," he paused, "So besides the…uh…usual, why do you need to get rid of Professor Umbridge."

"No need to give her such a high title, it's not like I've gained one ounce of knowledge from that class of hers." she paused, "She's banned half of our Quidditch team."

"I know."

"And I was hoping with her gone Fred could get back on the team-along with Harry and George too," she added hurriedly.

He scratched the back of his neck, "So you want me to chase her out of the castle so Fred Weasley can play Quidditch again."

"Well technically he's only banned from organized play-but yeah. And don't forget George or Harry either."

He laughed lightly, "I don't see how that's possible."

"I don't see how it's impossible."

"Katie…"

"Ok, fine you can't," she said exasperatedly as she got to her feet, brushing the grass and dirt off her skirt as he rose too. "But riddle me this: _why not_?"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair before letting it rest against the nape of his neck. Surely there had to be a very good reason. He was sure there was a really good reason. But then why couldn't he put it into words.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He sighed with an equally less smile, "I suppose so. I'm sorry," he added as she made her way out.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled gratefully over her shoulder as she swung the door open, "I'm just glad you actually thought about it. Angelina said I was crazy just to ask."

Hid brow furrowed as the door clicked behind her.

"Well?" the anxious redhead asked as he stepped in pace with her. "Will he run the old hag out?" Katie shook her head. "Well why the hell not?!" the seventh year threw his hands up in the air. "It's because I don't take his class, is that it? I-"

"Fred," she laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind her head. "He can't. And you know it."

"Well why not?" his usual animated features turning stony.

"Because he can get kicked out if he did and then he would have no where to go," she smiled lightly as he sighed deeply, "He's own herd banned him for Godric's sake."

"He say that?" Fred asked after a while, making their way into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Nah," she shook her head. "He didn't have to."

"Oh, well thanks for trying anyway Kates," he murmured as he left a small kiss on her temple.

"So you still want to practice later?"

"Ah-she's smart too."**I**

** have no idea where this came from. No really, NO IDEA WHAT SO EVER. It's like one of those things were you sit in front of the key board and your fingers just start going. Hell, I don't know squat about firenze so if this somehow makes sense it was by pure luck. I know there's a pairing in here some where. Actually I know exactly where and why it is so if ya don't see it just review and I'll tells ya. But review anyway even if you do see it.**

**You know, it's prob really obvious and I just want to convince myself that I'm a deep thinker like my English teacher wants me to be. Whatever…please review!**

**Lots o love!**

16 year old Katie Bell held back as the rest of the sixth years filed out of the new, ground, forest floor divination class room. 


	2. MY MESS UP!

**oh my god i screwed up the first uplad but i fixed it now. just so you know. so sorry! ahhhhhhhhhhh!**


End file.
